Na Kama Hele
Na Kama Hele ''(Day Trippers)'' is the 7th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve's first date with Lynn Downey goes awry when the deserted island he chose for their date turns out to be the same island a mob boss is hiding on - and he'll do anything to keep his location a secret. Five-0 must find the father of a high school football star who will be murdered by a local gambler if his son doesn’t throw the big game. Plot Talk about a killer date! Sarah Carter guests stars on this week’s Hawaii Five-0 as McGarrett’s first date since his break-up with Catherine. First dates are always nerve-wracking, but they’re not supposed to be life-and-death nerve-wracking. Lynn works for the Department of Human Resources at the University of Hawaii with troubled adolescents, so we know she can handle a lot. Ellie introduces Steve to Lynn, and they agree to have their first date snorkeling off of one of the smaller, deserted Hawaiian islands. Lou is wary of this idea at first, but of course as soon as he sees Lynn he thinks Steve should just stay away forever. Lynn and Steve actually get along fantastically. It does my McGarrett-loving heart good to see him loosening up and smiling so much. He’s taking selfies, having fun teasing, and even lets her drive the boat. Let’s see what Danny thinks about Steve letting Lynn drive the first time around. While exploring the island Lynn and Steve get turned around and end up finding an intact plane with a machine-gun toting man beside it. They try to make it back to the boat to escape, but it has already been torched. Their only way off the island is to get back to the plane and hope for some kind of ammunition or radio communication. So off the new duo goes into the wilderness. After a slight delay and a scuffle with their armed friend, Lynn and Steve get to the plane safely. Here they figure out that the man chasing them is an escaped fugitive who bribed the FBI to fake his death. Steve distracts the man and his partner long enough for Lynn to steal their boat, but she gets caught. This culminates in a stand-off where the man has Lynn but Steve has the other criminal. Steve is able to subdue both criminals and get them all back to Oahu safely, with Lynn at his side with her finger on the trigger in case they get trouble. Once they’re back on safe land, Lynn tells Steve she thinks their first date went pretty well, considering they are both still alive. Someone needs to send Ellie a gift basket for introducing Steve to such a catch. Back in the Oahu, the gang is trying to enjoy a football game at Chin’s alma mater. Chin quickly realizes that the star player, Jesse, is purposely throwing a key game. With this kid’s future at college football at stake, and two goons in the stands, Chin knows he needs help. Sure enough Jesse’s father has been kidnapped in order to influence Jesse to throw the game. Five-0 intervenes immediately. Let it be noted that classic Good Cop-Bad Cop works when you let Chin’s inner bad cop out on guys who make him angry. It’s a race against the clock, literally the game’s clock, to save Jesse’s dad. Chin and Lou make it with not even seconds to spare, and Jesse is finally able to breathe knowing both his father and his future are safe. Notes * Steve McGarrett and Lynn Downey were set up on a blind date by Ellie Clayton. Deaths Quotes Lou Grover: So you sure about this? Steve McGarrett: You know who you sound like, right? Lou Grover: Who? Steve McGarrett: Danny Williams. Lou Grover: Listen to me. I understand. I get it. Now, you want to get back on the horse. You want to move on from Catherine. Steve McGarrett: Stop already. Listen to me. Ellie introduced me to Lynn. She seemed very nice. This is a get-to-know-you thing. I asked her out on a date to get to know her. Okay? That's all, that's all it is. Lou Grover: And I got no argument with any of that. But you're a Navy SEAL, right? What is the first rule of any op? Always have an exit strategy. You go to some deserted island with this woman, and you do your snorkeling or whatever. When you're done, whether you like her or not, you're stuck with her for the whole day. (Lynn pulls up in her Jeep and honks) Lou Grover: I mean, whatever happened to just going out for coffee? (Steve waves) Lou Grover: (looks at Lynn. In casual clothes she is beautiful) That's her? Steve McGarrett: (nonchalantly) Yeah. Lou Grover: (staring at Lynn) Forget what I just said. I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. You should go to that island. You and her, the two of you, have a good time. Maybe not come back. You should stay forever; I would stay forever. I mean, like, forever-ever. (on a boat off the islands - Steve is driving) Lynn Downey: I got to say, you're ambitious. Steve McGarrett: Why? Lynn Downey: Most guys would just go for coffee or Mai Tais on a first date, but not you. Steve McGarrett: Well, go big or go home, right? Lynn Downey: I guess so. Steve McGarrett: You know, I always wanted to snorkel the Northwestern Islands. My old man, he used to threaten to take me out here when I was a kid, but, uh, you know, we never made it. Lynn Downey: Ellie told me about your father. Sounds like a good man. Steve McGarrett: He was. He was a very good man. Lynn Downey: I'm glad I mentioned doing this. Steve McGarrett: Me, too. Lynn Downey: Mind if I take the wheel? Steve McGarrett: You ever driven one of these before? Lynn Downey: Yeah. I grew up on boats. My father was a commercial fisherman. (Lynn goes up to take the wheel) Steve McGarrett: Okay, you're pushing me out of the way. Is that what's happening? Lynn Downey: (Taking the wheel) Move over. Steve McGarrett: Just sliding behind you here. I might learn something now. Lynn Downey: All right. Ready? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm ready. (Lynn opens it up) (After a while...) Steve McGarrett: You say your dad was a commercial fisherman? Lynn Downey: He was, but I always said he went too slow. Steve McGarrett: He didn't die in a boating accident, did he? Lynn Downey: Trust me. Steve McGarrett: I don't even know you. (they both laugh) Lou Grover: Yeah, man, I'm telling you. I was right there when she drove up. Chin Ho Kelly: Was she hot? Lou Grover: Pthh - Phew - She was smoking hot. Kono Kalakaua: (exasperated) Guys? Chin Ho Kelly: Was she thumb worthy? Lou Grover: Was she what? Chin Ho Kelly: Oh, come on, man. Don't tell me you never heard that expression before. Lou Grover: Uh, no. Chin Ho Kelly: Would you cut off your thumb to spend the weekend with her? Lou Grover: What? Kono Kalakaua: Guys, I'm right here. Chin Ho Kelly: So it's like a-a scale from one to five. You got your pinky, which is the least useful. Going all the way down to your thumb, which is very important. Lou Grover: Okay, let's just get something straight right now. First of all, I'm not cutting off none of my digits for some weekend booty. But if I would, yeah, that girl is definitely thumb worthy. Chin Ho Kelly: So she was hot. Lou Grover: My God. Kono Kalakaua: You guys are idiots, you know that, right? (Steve and Lynn have just ran away and escaped from a man shooting an automatic weapon at them) (Steve is calm and has hidden them) Steve McGarrett: Shhh. (Steve checks his phone for signal - finding none) Steve McGarrett: Let me see your phone. (Lynn hands over her phone to Steve) Steve McGarrett: Everything's gonna be okay, all right? Everything's gonna be okay. (Steve takes out his dive knife and uses the blade to look around a tree - down their back trail) (the bad guy passes by without seeing Steve and Lynn) Steve McGarrett: Shh... All right, listen to me. Clearly, this guy's upset that we found his plane. Ok? Ok. What are we gonna do? He could keep shooting at us all day. No one's gonna hear. Steve McGarrett: Your going to do two things. First of all, you're gonna breathe in for four seconds. Then you're gonna breathe out for four seconds. It's called "combat breathing." It helps with the stress. Now do what I'm doing. In.. (Steve demonstrates and breathes with Lynn) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Lynn Downey: What's the second? Steve McGarrett: Second thing is, you're gonna stay calm. Lynn Downey: Yeah, as soon as he stops shooting, I promise. Steve McGarrett: You just made a joke. That's great. If you're making jokes, we're making progress. Lynn Downey: Hell no, we are not making progress. Trust me, we are not making progress. Lynn Downey: Gonna fly us out of here, are you? Steve McGarrett: Not today. Lynn Downey: Good, because that would be way too impressive for a first date. US Marshal: Mr. Logan, you're under arrest for murder, violation of the RICO Act, and bribing Federal agents to help you fake your death. You'll be extradited to Boston to stand trial for these most recent charges, then you'll begin serving your sentence at Terminal Island. Steve McGarrett: Think of it as trading one island for another. US Marshal: Get him out of here. Lynn Downey: I want you to know ... I think that went really well for a first date. Steve McGarrett: (snarky) Yeah, me, too. Me, too. I mean, we're both still alive! It's a great start, right? Come on, I'll take you home. Trivia * Danny Williams/Scott Caan is credited but does not appear in this episode. * Dr. Max Bergman/Masi Oka is credited but does not appear in this episode. * Jerry Ortega/Jorge Garcia is credited but does not appear in this episode. |- |Dennis Logan |James C. Burns |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Oliver Zelenko |Gregory Albrecht |A man who appears in the episode. |- |U.S. Marshall |Sewell Whitney |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Vicki Kelly |Danielle Rayne |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jesse Frontera |Jake Nutty |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kai Frontera |George Gibi Del Barrio |A man who appears in the episode. (Credited as Gibi Del Barrio) |- |Armando Diaz |Manuel Eduardo Ramirez |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)